Biological specimens, such as, for example, saliva, blood, DNA composites, recombinant DNA, and nucleic acids from organisms, must often be collected in the field or “at the scene” remote from suitable testing, archival, and/or analytical facilities while preserving the integrity of the specimens. The efficient collection, transportation and storage of such biological specimens become paramount, particularly where the analyses and results are used to solve crimes or are to be used in the prosecution of criminal offenses such as sexual assault, murder, drunk driving, etc. Other applications where the preservation of the integrity of samples during the collection, transporting and storage process is paramount include plant and animal sciences and other agriculture related fields, and environmental and public health fields, to name but a few.
Several systems have been developed or adopted to collect biological specimens, including pouches, envelopes, bottles, vials, and the like. Pouches and envelopes can be easily ripped, whereas bottles and vials are often clumsy or difficult to use when collecting samples. Other systems involve elaborate steps to preserve the specimens at the scene such as treating such specimens with, or immersing the specimens in, chemicals that may serve to retard the deterioration process. There are still other systems that require manually handling the specimen before testing. While these systems may serve their intended purpose, they are generally unsuitable for automated processes for analyzing collected biological specimens.
Accordingly, there is a need among forensic and law enforcement personnel, health care workers, parents, and others entrusted or charged with the responsibilities of obtaining, transporting and storing biological specimens for an apparatus and method that enables an efficient means to collect, transport, store, and retrieve the specimen in an effective, cost efficient system and wherein such a system can be used with automated processing systems. Such an apparatus and system is disclosed in the present invention.